


You did all of this for me?

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Birthday, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's Birthday, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lonely Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Surprise Birthday Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: He’d just gotten up to go and buy some groceries around two—maybe get himself a single serving slice of cake or something—when his phone rang. He felt his heart lurch into his throat at the name flashing on the screen and hastily answered it.“What is it? What happened?”“Hello Derek. You’re a strong kid, aren’t you? Being a Werewolf and all.”Derek frowned, confused. This wasn’t what he’d expected to hear upon seeing the sheriff’s name on his screen.“I suppose?”“Perfect. I need help with the deck, would you mind stopping by? It’s kind of urgent.”“Sure.” Not like he was doing anything else.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1186





	You did all of this for me?

Derek didn’t understand what was going on with his pack right now. Literally none of them would answer their phones, and every single person he texted said they were busy today. Even _Stiles_ was saying he was busy today, which was ridiculous, because he didn’t have work today, had finished all his school assignments, and oh yeah, _they lived together_! Derek knew for a _fact_ that he wasn’t busy today! 

And yet, everyone was acting like they didn’t have time for him. Which, really, wouldn’t be a huge deal to him normally except... 

It wasn’t like he’d told anyone. It was kind of one of those things he’d kept to himself since forever. He may have lived in Beacon Hills for six years, may have had a pack for five and a half, may have been dating Stiles for three, but... he just hadn’t mentioned it. He didn’t know why, it just felt like one of those things nobody would care about. 

He supposed that was likely why. It was one thing for people to ignore him today without knowing, but something entirely different to ignore him today _while_ knowing. Which was why it was better that they didn’t know. 

Well, wasn’t like this was the first time Derek spent his birthday alone, he didn’t know why it should matter this year. Sure, he’d spent it with Stiles last year despite his boyfriend not knowing it was his birthday, but he felt like as time passed, he wanted to spend his birthday with the people he loved more often than not. He never used to be like this, but he really cared about his pack, and wanted to celebrate—privately, to himself—with the people he loved. 

So far, today didn’t feel any different from normal. He’d woken up later than usual, probably because Stiles had purposefully worn him out the night before—not that he was complaining, but _fuck_ did that guy have stamina for a human—to an empty bed and breakfast waiting for him downstairs. Stiles had left a note saying he was spending the day with Scott, which was fine, but then nobody else seemed to be free.  
  
Derek ate breakfast alone at quarter to twelve, and then sat in the loft watching TV because he had nothing else to do. It was turning out to be a pretty morose birthday, but hopefully Stiles would be home for dinner. And at least the shows playing were entertaining, so really, could be worse. 

He’d just gotten up to go and buy some groceries around two—maybe get himself a single serving slice of cake or something—when his phone rang. He felt his heart lurch into his throat at the name flashing on the screen and hastily answered it. 

“What is it? What happened?” 

_“Hello Derek. You’re a strong kid, aren’t you? Being a Werewolf and all.”_

Derek frowned, confused. This wasn’t what he’d expected to hear upon seeing the sheriff’s name on his screen. 

“I suppose?”

_“Perfect. I need help with the deck, would you mind stopping by? It’s kind of urgent.”_

“Sure.” Not like he was doing anything else. So far his two hours of being awake on his birthday were kind of the pits. Might as well spend it with his boyfriend’s dad, at least he wouldn’t be alone. “I’ll be right over.” 

_“See you soon, son.”_

Derek couldn’t help the small smile at being called ‘son.’ He remembered back when the sheriff thought he was a murderer. Then when he found out about Werewolves. And how surprisingly okay he’d been when Stiles and Derek had started dating. He was a good man, and being called ‘son’ by such a good man made him kind of happy. 

Hanging up, Derek quickly took stock of what they had in the house, making a small grocery list on his phone, and then headed out in the Camaro. 

When he got to the Stilinski house, he frowned at the sight of the sheriff waiting for him on the front porch. The man waved at him in greeting while Derek parked, and as soon as he stepped out, he could hear multiple heartbeats around the back of the house. 

Maybe Derek had taken too long and the sheriff had asked other people to help him? That seemed ridiculous, he’d literally made it over in under ten minutes. Maybe he’d already _had_ people over and they couldn’t help like a Werewolf could? 

Whatever, at least he wasn’t alone, so that was something. 

“Thanks for coming, Derek.” The sheriff patted him on the back before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leading him into the house and shutting the door. “How was your morning? You having a good day so far?” 

“It’s been fine,” Derek said. It was the easiest answer. “How was yours?” 

“A little hectic, but not too bad. About to have a great afternoon though, so looking forward to that.” 

That meant the sheriff had plans. That was okay, Derek could spend some time with him and then head out when his services were no longer needed. Maybe someone in the pack would be free by then.

“This way,” the sheriff was dragging him through the house as if Derek had never been there before. When they reached the kitchen door, the man opened it and shoved Derek out of the house so forcefully that for a second he thought he was being thrown out. Then he had a mini heart attack and wolfed out at the sound of popping, shouting, and things flying at his face. 

“Dad! Why did you do that? You scared the shit out of him!” 

“You try keeping a Werewolf from figuring out the backyard is full of people,” the sheriff insisted from behind him.

Derek was still standing frozen on the back porch—which seemed perfectly sturdy and fine to him—and was staring out at the group of people in the yard. There was confetti and streamers on the grass and edge of the porch, everyone was holding poppers, and it suddenly occurred to him they’d shouted ‘surprise.’ 

Flinching unintentionally when the sheriff clapped a hand on his shoulder, Derek turned to look at the man who was offering him a small smile. 

“At least you didn’t realize the people in the yard were here for you, so I count it as a win.” 

“Well, that ruined the photo.” 

Derek turned to Stiles as he walked up the back steps, pouting at his phone and seeming upset. He let his eyes rake across the rest of the yard, and saw the entire pack that had been ignoring him all day was present. There were even some allies, as well as some of his friends from a pack he and Laura had been a part of briefly in New York. They were waving enthusiastically at him, but nobody came any closer, presumably because Stiles had finally reached him, still pouting at his phone. 

“Oh well, I’ll fix it in photoshop or something.” He shoved his phone into his pocket, then beamed up at Derek. “It’s really hard throwing a surprise party for a Werewolf. You were surprised, right? You _looked_ surprised. Terrified, too. That wasn’t intentional. That was dad’s fault.” 

“Oh sure, blame me.” The sheriff rolled his eyes, patted Stiles’ shoulder, and then went to join the other adults by the barbecue. It smelled like hot dogs _and_ hamburgers were being made. 

“Sorry it was a little late, the plan was to be ready for when you woke up, but you were early, and then Isaac got stuck in traffic with the cake, and your friends from New York were delayed by an hour so Boyd was stuck at the airport waiting on them. It was just a mess. But we were only two hours later than planned, so we did okay.” 

“What’s happening?” Derek asked slowly, confused. 

Stiles smacked him, hard. “It’s your _birthday_ , idiot. Happy birthday!” Stiles leaned up to kiss him, grinning when he pulled back. “Again, sorry for the delay. You were meant to basically wake up and immediately get called over, but things got a little crazy.”

Derek didn’t understand. How could anyone even have known? He’d never said anything. “I didn’t tell you.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles said, giving him an annoyed look. “But you renewed your license last week.” 

“So?”

Stiles gave him another look. “I was with you? I was literally standing right beside you. I watched you pull out your old license and hand it over, and saw you filling in all your information. I saw your date of birth. As soon as I did, I called the pack and we planned a party for our grumpy, sourwolf Alpha. I also managed to touch base with some of your friends from New York and invited them up. Turns out you don’t tell _anyone_ when your birthday is, you’re a little weird.”

Derek was still staring at him, confused. Stiles had found out when his birthday was. Stiles had called his friends and pack. Stiles had planned a huge party for him. 

“You did all of this for me?” he asked, still confused.

“Of course I did. You’re my boyfriend, and my Alpha, and I love you.” Stiles leaned up to kiss him again, smiling impishly. “Besides, anything to embarrass you. Come on, you should come greet your New York friends, they are _cranky_ from the flight, but they came all this way for you. Dad and Chris are finishing up with the burgers and dogs, and we ordered pizza, too. Boyd also said he’d make some tacos in a minute because, you know, basically everyone here is a Werewolf and you guys eat a _lot_. Kinda thinking I should’ve ordered _two_ cakes.” 

Derek tugged at Stiles’ hand to force him to stop when he was being dragged own the porch steps and his boyfriend paused, turning back to him. He blinked up at him with his big, doe-brown eyes, and Derek felt like he’d never loved him more than in this moment. 

He didn’t even realize how much this meant to him. The fact that he’d figured out his birthday, and instead of planning for something next year, had scrambled around to get things organized for literally a _week_ later. 

“Derek?” 

“Thank you.” Derek bent down, Stiles two steps below him, and kissed him, hard. He brought one hand up to cradle his face, thumb brushing against his skin, and when he pulled back, Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles’ and closed his eyes. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, big guy.” Stiles kissed him lightly once more. “Come on, let’s mingle close to the food, I am _starving_!” 

Derek just smiled, keeping a tight hold on Stiles’ hand, and allowed himself to be tugged along towards his friends from New York, four of whom were in the same pack. 

And here he’d thought he was about to have a lonely birthday. He should’ve known that if anyone was going to figure out his birthday and brighten his day with a surprise party, it would be Stiles. 

Best birthday he’d ever had. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
